A far-infrared ray (FIR) is a kind of beneficial electromagnetic wave having a wavelength in the range of 4 to 400 μm. 90% of far-infrared rays have a wavelength between 4 and 14 μm and can help in the growth of animals and plants, so they have been called as the light of life by scientists. Far-infrared rays have three characteristics as following. First, the radioactivity, that is, a far-infrared ray can directly transmit to an object without using air as medium. Second, the high penetrating power, that is, a far-infrared ray can penetrate deeply into subcutaneous tissues, warm a human from inside the body, and activate the human cells. Third, the absorbability and the ability to generate resonance, that is, a far-infrared ray can be absorbed while penetrating through an object. Furthermore, a far-infrared ray can also result in the vibration of atoms and molecules. The vibration causes a reaction through resonant absorption. Therefore, far-infrared rays penetrating deeply into the human body can be induced under the skin to increase the temperature thereof, such that the capillaries are expanded so as to promote blood circulation. Furthermore, FIR has been proved to have many physiological activities and alleviative or therapeutic effects on human diseases, for example, enhanced metabolism, immune system activation, tissue regeneration, increased physiological oxidation-reduction reactions, balance of pH in the body, prevention of muscle soreness and relief of fatigue, etc.
Many staple products contain volatile solutions. If evaporation rates of the products are increased, i.e., the concentration of the molecules with the gas phase is increased, the application of the products can be promoted, for instance, increased redolent odors, improved mouth feeling of products, enhanced deodorization function, enhanced refreshing effect, improved production capacity, and the like. In addition to the above description in which the transportation of effective components is achieved by evaporation of a solution, similarly, in many processes for manufacturing staple products, the purpose of removing unwanted components can be achieved by enhanced evaporation of a solution. Currently, most conventional techniques for enhancing evaporation of a solution principally utilize an approach to raising temperature, further with the addition of a chemical substance to affect the evaporation of a solution. However, there are many disadvantages present in the above-described techniques, such as the problems of waste of energy, formation of chemical products, environmental pollution, harm to human health, and the like.